


Princess of Kingdom

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV - AU), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carzekiel, F/M, Parental Carol Peletier, Protective Carol Peletier, The Walking Dead AU, carzekiel parenthood, parental King ezekiel, pregnant Carol Peletier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: Princess Genevieve of Kingdom was her official title. Her mother would call her a sweetheart.  Her father would call her princess.  Her brother would call her a handful.  Everyone loved her and she loved everyone.Ficlets exploring the many adventures and shenanigans of the Princess of Kingdom.Inspired by the fic: Baby of Mine (The Walking Dead AU)





	1. A Baby and A Tigress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

**1.**

Carol knows that Shiva was one of the first to figure out that she was pregnant.

She remembers the tigress sniffling around her and eventually pressing her nose to Carol’s lower belly, constantly. Sometimes she would even nuzzle her.

Back then she thought that It only meant that Shiva was getting more used to her, but now she knows better. Shiva was sensing Genevieve even before Ezekiel had thrown out the possibility of a pregnancy.

 

**2.**

While Carol is very hesitant to introduce Genevieve to Shiva -not because she thinks the tiger might hurt her daughter but because an animal that size and a baby the size of Genevieve meant the tiger had to be gentle, very gentle- she trusts Ezekiel to know what he’s doing.

He brings Shiva in, holding her chain a little tighter than usual and guides her toward the side of the bed in which Carol rests.

Shiva centers her gaze on the little bundle and Carol shifts her arms to show her the little one. Shiva then climbs on the bed, extremely gentle, and lays down besides Carol, her face near Genevieve. Whenever someone comes to visit them to meet the baby they must deal with the tigress standing guard over her new charge.

 

**3.**

Genevieve and Shiva became fast friends.

Carol would often find them napping side by side, or Shiva standing guard whenever Genevieve was taken out into the world, or showing off her fangs to whomever dared make her cry.

When Genevieve was finally old enough to take her first steps, it was not towards Carol or Ezekiel but towards Shiva.

From then on Genevieve would practice her walking holding on to the end of Shiva’s tail as the huge tigress guided her safely to their destination.

 

**4.**

It was a common thing to hear “Va! Va!” called out very loudly from wherever Genevieve was at. Shiva knew that it meant Genevieve wanted her near and would promptly drop everything to rush to the little one.

Poor of the soul who stood between her and Genevieve.

 

**5.**

The one time that Genevieve slipped away from her babysitter’s care, all of the Kingdom went on high alert.

Both the King and Queen where out on a very delicate mission and had entrusted the Kingdom’s nursery to look after the Princess.

Shiva had refused to leave while Genevieve’s was away, so she too had remained behind.

Somewhere between the fifth and sixth hour, Genevieve had simply disappeared. After an extensive two hours of searching they finally found her curled up with Shiva in the throne’s room.

No one knew how she got there but everyone was extremely relieved that she had been found.


	2. A Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the middle of the night has never been more rewarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

She can barely hear Ezekiel’s voice. It’s muffled, sounding as if it was so far away. She struggles to open her eyes, forcing herself to wake up. Through the grogginess of her exhaustion she notices that Ezekiel isn’t far away, in fact he’s sitting besides her on the bed, leaning against the headboard. His dreads are in a half ponytail, leaving his clearly equally exhausted face for her to view.

She knows he’s speaking but it takes her a couple of seconds to figure out who he is speaking to.

Following his line of sight she finds their little daughter snuggled against his bare chest. Her face is scrunched up a little, mouth parted showing the bare gums where eventually her teeth will grow. She’s whimpering, a soft little mouse-like sound, as if she’s trying to decide if she should cry louder or settle as her father is asking her to.

“Oh come on, Princess.” She hears her husband mumble, his voice is tired but soft, showing the infinite amount of patience that he has for both their child and her. “Your mama has been thoroughly exhausted. Surely you can relay to your Papa what is bothering you.”

Carol remains quiet, not moving a muscle as she watches Ezekiel with Genevieve. She loves to observe father and daughter interact; Ezekiel gets the purest of smiles and the softest of voices and her daughter usually settles right away in her father’s protective embrace. She already knows that they will be thick as thieves, getting into trouble, feeding off of each other’s energies, covering for one another as she stares at both of them, hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. Once Henry is added I to the mix, she knows they will be in a world of trouble. She can hardly wait.

“I’ve changed your trousers, I’ve read some Shakespeare, we’ve walked around,” he checks off his list then adds in a very soft conspiratorial whisper. “Princess I even sang to you, yet you keep insisting to make that face that fractures my heart.”

Genevieve listens to her father, fuzzing only slightly as she twitches on his chest. Out of nowhere she lets out a deep, loud cry.

“Oh no, no, no, mama will awake and we don’t want to disturb her.” Ezekiel tried to sooth their daughter but there is no stopping Genevieve once she has set her mind into crying.

“Mama is awake.” Carol finally mumbles, drawing Ezekiel’s attention to her. In his arms Genevieve lowers the volume of her cries but doesn’t relent. She knows that cry, and knows it well. Instantly her breast tingle as they hear her daughter’s demands. If she doesn’t nurse her soon she will be in trouble.

Carol pushes away the pillow she had been nestling against and moves into a sitting position. She smooths the covers on her lap before reaching for her pajamas which she quickly unbuttons for easy access. She extends her arms and wriggles her fingers. “She is hungry.”

“And I have failed at my endeavor to let you rest.” Ezekiel made a little pout which Carol matches with a soft smile. This man is a miracle, of that she’s sure. She’s known he tends to their child during the night when Genevieve doesn’t want food and simply wants to be held. She also knows that he’s been scouting for a breast pump so that he can partake in the nightly feeding ritual and allow her some more precious hours of sleep.

What she has done to deserve him, she doesn’t know, but she will not question her luck at finding him.

Leaning forward she finds his lips with hers, sharing a sweet kiss with him for his troubles.

“Nothing that could be done.” She promises before retaking her previous position and draping a fluffy pillow over her lap. “When the Princess wants to get fed, she needs to get fed.”

Ezekiel hands her little Genevieve who instantly roots for her breast but only encounters cloth. Genevieve doesn’t like it and grunts her displeasure before letting out another cry, her little face turning red as big fat tears roll down the side of her face. “Such dramatics.” Carol soothes as she brushes away some of her daughter’s tears.

“She takes after her father.” Ezekiel says proudly, earning himself a chuckle from his wife.

Carol once again moves to uncover her breast before lowering the breastfeeding bra that Ezekiel had presented her with once they’d realized that she would either have to go without a bra or risk angering their baby by not providing food fast enough. Once that is out of the way, Genevieve roots for her breast once more and latches greedily.

Genevieve has always been a healthy eater, learning how to latch on right away. She is also an ocasional bitter, kneading her mother’s breast with both her gums and tiny hands. “No bitting your mama.” Ezekiel reminds her as he tickles one of her tiny feet.

He receives a grunt in reply as milk collects slightly around Genevieve’s mouth. Her daughter scrunches up her body, moving her feet away from her father’s fingers before continuing with her meal.

Her little grunts are music to Carol’s soul, easing away her fears of losing her child. It took a while to break but at first Carol would spend sleepless nights just watching Genevieve’s chest rise and fall. She had been obsessed. Now she only does so occasionally, only one he nights were she worries the flu will catch her daughter.

“Are you cold?” Ezekiel asks once he realizes she has a small shiver.

He’s getting up before she can answer, ready to throw another log into the fire. Their room is warm, not too toasty that it’s uncomfortable but warm enough so that Ezekiel can be without a shirt and Genevieve can be wrapped in a thin blanket.

Winter had struck early and as much as Ezekiel had made plans and they’d prepared all of Kingdom, the cold was merciless. Many members of their society had fallen ill. It was touch and go with some of the youngest and oldest, but even the strong had been left bedridden. She knows he worries about the flu reaching their second child like it had affected their first; Henry.

Henry was one of the strongest. Seeing him bedridden, unable to breathe from the mucus in his nose and throat, unable to keep anything in his stomach had left a deep impression in the King. In Carol it had triggered panic attacks as she remembered the last time a flu had swept through the prison.

Thankfully this time around no one perished and their community seems to be pulling through. Henry is on the mend though still staying at the infirmary, remaining resolute in his decision to not endanger his sister’s well-being.

Where once a simple flu could have affected some, now it was deadly, specially for little babies like Genevieve, who didn’t have any protections provided by vaccinations. If Genevieve got sick, as sick as Henry had been, they will surely lose her. Neither Carol nor Ezekiel can bare the thought so they took the necessary steps to avoid it, including limiting their daughter’s contact with the outside world.

A sudden gummy bite makes Carol gasp slightly which catches Ezekiel’s attention. It doesn’t take long for her to figure out that her daughter wants to be shifted to her other breast. The change is swift and Genevieve is soon settled, taking in the second part of her meal.

“I am afraid my discussion with the youngest member of the family about the dangers of bitting has gone on deaf ears.” He says with a look between a smirk and honest regret at his daughter’s actions.

Carol smiles then looks down at Genevieve who is busy kneading at her breast and grunting. “It’s alright.” She promises him. “As long as she grows healthy and strong, the bitting doesn’t matter, not really. Her nails on the other hand, those we might need to trim soon”

The bed dips as Ezekiel reclaims his spot besides her. With access to Genevieve’s curls, he tangles his fingers and attempts to smooth them out. His daughter’s hair has a curl to it, not as tight as his natural hair does but it makes for wonderful curls that Carol simply adores.

“The last of the sick has been mended. Our doctor says she should be returning to her home within days. I talked to Henry but he still refuses to leave the infirmary for fear that Genevieve will get sick.” Ezekiel rests his head against her shoulder and Carol can’t stop herself from tilting her own head to rest against his.

“Should I go talk to him?” She asks, knowing she had a way with their pre-teen. “Genevieve misses him, and he’s been ready to come home for almost a week now. He can’t continue to isolate himself.”

“He’s worried.” Ezekiel reminds her. “He knows Genevieve isn’t protected. Knows something as mundane as a flu could take her from us.”

“Then we need to find vaccines.” Carol replies, her voice strong and yearning. “There must be some out there. Even out of date ones are better than nothing”. It is rare that Carol allows herself to be so vulnerable, even in the presence of Ezekiel. Truth is that she just misses her son; she misses the way he would trip over himself to help her so that she could tend to Genevieve, misses their training while the small baby had tummy time, misses the way her daughter would coo at him as he read to her yet another story from an old fairytale book, but most importantly she misses just sitting with him by the fire as he made funny faces to amuse his sister.

“We will find them.” He promises. “However long it takes, we shall seek.”

With Genevieve releasing her hold on her breast, Carol takes her time in cleaning herself, cleaning Genevieve’s chin and the corner of her mouths, then covering herself. She’s about to settle her daughter against her chest when Ezekiel extends his arms out. “Hand the Princess over.”

Carol knows better than to deny him and Genevieve bonding time. She knows that if she does she’ll end with a cranky baby and a pouting husband. Once again she’s reminded of the great differences between her husband and Ed.

She brings Genevieve close to her face to give her a soft kiss and inhale her sweet scent before handing her over to Ezekiel who quickly presses her against his chests. He starts patting her back right away, not too hard and not too soft. Genevieve nuzzles against him, one of her tiny hands taking hold of one of Ezekiel’s dreads.

She takes a moment to just observe them. She can’t but feel proud to be a part of their little family. Her heart feels like it might burst from the love that explodes in her chest as Ezekiel’s dark eyes meet with Genevieve’s blues. Ezekiel whispers something to the baby which only makes Genevieve grin at him with recognition.

“I cannot wait for her to call you Papa.” Carol admits as she continues to watch them.

Ezekiel continues patting Genevieve’s back but turns to look at her with a glint in his eye. “And i cannot wait for her to call you Mama.” He echoes then continues with a promise. “We will make sure that happens. Genevieve will grow and remain strong. Nothing as little as a flu will bring her down, not if she possesses half of the strength her mother carries.”

“Hopefully her strength will be forged on happiness and not hardship.” Carol says almost in a prayer. She never wants her daughter to go through what Ezekiel, Henry and she has experienced; loss.

“It will.”

A loud burp interrupts them which sends Carol into a soft giggle. “Now she sounds like her brother after Jerry gave him that soda.” She cleans the corner of her daughter’s mouth then watches as Genevieve’s whole body trembles with the effort of her yawn.

“Time for bed.” Ezekiel mumbles against his daughter’s curls.

The baby slowly relaxes completely until her little mouth is parted and her soft breathing becomes the only sound in the room. Knowing Ezekiel will soon get up to take the baby to her crib, which remains at the foot of their bed, Carol leans forward and kisses her daughter’s cheek. Genevieve makes a content face in her sleep then settles right away.

After placing their little one in her crib and making sure she’s comfortable and covered against any kind of chill, Ezekiel joins her in bed once more, lying down and covered. He quickly spoons against her, settling his chin against her shoulder. “Don’t worry.” He begs her. “We will find the vaccines, she will be protected and our son will come back home.”

Her exhaustion suddenly returns, slamming into her out of nowhere. Maybe it’s that she was lulled by Genevieve’s breathing or perhaps it’s that her body remembers the warmth of her bed and the wonders of sleep, but she’s soon yawning, her eyes barely cracked open.

With the feeling of safety around her, Carol mumbles at Ezekiel that she has no doubt he will find them. She lets out a sign and allows her body to relax fully.

When her eyes finally close it is only to welcome dreams as perfect as reality.


	3. I understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel thinks that sometimes Rick can be too passionate, but he understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended

They lay out on the couch to take a moment with each other after an exhausting day. The couch is big enough that they both fit just right. Carol’s back is against the seat, an arm thrown over her head, covering half of her forehead while the other is draped over Ezekiel who is half laying on her and half on the couch. His dreads fall over his back and shoulder, draping over them so that if someone walks in they can barely see Carol. With his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her they are completely comfortable.

It’s soothing to Carol to feel her husbands breath against her neck, his nose occasionally nuzzling against her skin. For Ezekiel it’s equally as soothing to feel his wife’s heartbeat against his chest. The silence around them is an added bonus after the grueling hours they spent trying to figure out a common law between the communities.

“Let’s just not move from here. They can figure it out on their own.” Carol whispers before turning her bright blue eyes to look at him, a spark of mischief making them shine brightly.

“You will not hear a rebuttal from me, my love.” She hears Ezekiel reply and chuckles at the exhausted sigh he gives. “Has Rick always been as close minded as he was today?”

“He’s... passionate.” Carol replies. “Specially when it has to do with his family. He’s doing all of this for Carl.”

Ezekiel gives a small nod before kissing the tip of her chin. She smiles before tilting her head down enough so he can catch her lips. They kiss softly, not deepening it and just enjoying the soft pressing of their lips.

They could have easily remained there all afternoon and night, just softly kissing each other, but they are interrupted by a door opening and closing then the soft footsteps of a young boy drawing near.

“We are home!” They hear Henry call out.

“As are we!” Ezekiel replies before going back to his previous position laying comfortably with Carol, exhausted but happily cocooned from the world.

The pitter patter of much smaller feet is suddenly heard, rushing towards the couch, followed by the slower gait of Henry. Both Ezekiel and Carol instantly smile, knowing fully well who is the owner of those steps.

“Papa!” Genevieve’s calls out as soon as she enters their space. “Papa!” She squeals in delight when she sees his back.

In no time, Genevieve is rushing to the side of the couch, ready to climb up and snuggle with her father. Ezekiel turns enough to see her, uncovering the hidden Carol between him and the backrest of the couch.

A gasp of delight is suddenly heard as Genevieve recognizes her mother’s presence, she redoubles her attempts to climb up, holding tightly to her father’s dreads and using them to pull herself up. “Mama!”

“Sorry guys.” Henry says as he walks in behind his sister, apologizing for interrupting their decompression. He might be young but he knows the stress they are both under not only in leading Kingdom but in keeping relations with the rest of the communities. “I was done with my training and my schoolwork so I went to pick her up. Wanted to help you guys. She was on her way to falling asleep but woke right up when she saw we were heading home.”

“Thank you.” Carol gives him a soft smile before she signals for him to lean down. She gives him a tender kiss on the cheek and a shuffle of his hair. “You saved us a trip.”

Henry beams with the knowledge that he helped before moving to a single person couch and slumping on it. “She’s a handful.”

“Nu uh!” Genevieve defends herself but continues trying to climb.

“Gentle.” Ezekiel reminds his daughter as she attempts to crawl up, yet again, by holding on to his hair.

“You _are_ a handful.” Henry repeats. “But I still love you.”

Finally catching on to her father’s coat she uses all of her toddler strength to bring herself up before swinging her leg and securing her climb. She looks like a baby squirrel holding tightly to her parents back. Genevieve lets out a tiny grunt and a very dramatic sigh which prompts Ezekiel to lift his arm from around Carol and twist it behind his back as best as he can to secure Genevieve so she won’t fall.

“No.” She declares when she thinks her father is trying to stop her then continues her attempt at climbing. “Mama!”

“So you are only using your father as a stepping stone to get to your mother?” Ezekiel notes which makes Genevieve let out a small giggle.

“No.” She says in a sing song voice, extending her o’s, which she couples with a shake of her head.

“She totally is.” Henry teases.

“Want Mama!” Genevieve demands as she continues to wiggle. Finally, with a lot of strength, she manages to climb her father’s back and drape herself over their bodies. She sighs a dramatic sigh of relief but doesn’t stay there long and is quickly wiggling between them.

Ezekiel makes space for her and is rewarded by Carol’s laugh as their little one is finally face to face with her. “Mama!” She exclaims happily.

“Hi there, my little princess.” Carol whispers to her before giving her an Eskimo kiss which Genevieve eagerly returns. “I missed you today.”

“Miss you!” Genevieve agrees with her mother before placing a very wet kiss against Carol’s cheek.

“Did you have fun with Aunt Nabila?” Carol asks and Genevieve nods before burrowing herself against her and settling down. She lets out a cute little yawn.

“And just like that I am forgotten.” Ezekiel playfully mourns as he adjust his body so that Genevieve isn’t crushed between them and Carol doesn’t feel too crowded.

“No Papa!” Genevieve promises him with an extended ‘no’ to prove her point before landing an equally wet kiss to his temple. She then happily cuddles once more to Carol who smooths a hand back and forth on her daughter’s tummy.

The family settles into somewhat of a silence, enjoying each other’s company after the day they’ve had, mother and daughter sharing secrets only they can hear while Ezekiel asks about Henry’s training. Before long Henry has fallen asleep, exhausted after the days activity, his body spilling from the couch and Genevieve, who has been warned by her parents embrace, fights sleep as best as she can.

“Pway?” She asks though her eyes are halfway closed.

“It’s bedtime.” Carol reminds her though she doesn’t make a move to get up. “Time to sleep.”

“No.” Genevieve’s eyes open quickly but sleep pulls them close once more. “Brofher.”

“He’s sleeping as well.” Carol promises her, knowing her daughter wants to be as involved in Henry’s activities as she can be. She idolizes her brother and wants to be like him as much as she can be at the tender age of two. “See? He’s sleeping.”

Genevieve doesn’t see though because her eyes have fully closed, her breathing evening out.

With both do their children sleeping, Carol turns to look at Ezekiel, a happy smile on her lips. Ezekiel knows, without having to ask her or Carol having to tell him, that it’s moments like this that makes all the hard times worthwhile; moments when it’s just them and the tiny family they’ve formed, moments where she can hold their daughter and listen to Henry talk about his schoolwork and training. Moments when they aren’t King and Queen, but Mama and Papa.

“Let’s get them to their chambers.” Ezekiel finally breaks the silence some time after.

Careful not to wake Genevieve, he slowly pulls away from his wife and child then helps Carol into a sitting position. Carol cradles little Genevieve, who doesn’t even flinch at the change in position laying comfortable against Carol’s chest, before getting up from the sofa.

Ezekiel moves towards Henry who despite having grown a couple of inches is still lightweight enough to be carried. “Shh I got you.” He promises as he picks up Henry who wakes up only momentarily. He looks so much younger when sleeping and so defenseless, definitively not like the strong, trained young man he is.

Together they make their way to the children’s room. Genevieve has her own bedroom but she hardly ever sleeps in it, preferring to sleep in Henry’s bedroom, in her own little bed. Both Ezekiel and Carol had thought that Henry would protest, but he seems to like having his sister around so they take advantage of his disposition and allow their youngest to sleep near her brother.

While Ezekiel puts Henry to bed, Carol gently deposits Genevieve in her bed. She raises the covers to protect her daughter from any chill that may develop over night, then leans down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. Genevieve shifts in her sleep, suckling her thumb which Carol gently pulls away. She smooths a hand over her daughter’s curls then gives her a second kiss.

After she’s done she moves to Henry’s bedside. She finds the young boy half asleep, having waken in the transfer from Ezekiel’s arms to his bed. “Sweet dreams.” She whispers to him before kissing his forehead.

“Night, Mom.” He mumbles before snuggling against his bed.

Carol beams, taking a moment to simply watch over him. Once she knows he’s fully asleep she turns and moves towards Ezekiel who by now has said his good night to the little girl and is waiting for her by the door.

It isn’t until the door is closed that Ezekiel finally talks. “I understand.”

Carol is confused for a second as she takes his hand and starts guiding him towards their bedroom. “Hmm?” She mumbles.

“Rick’s passion for upholding young Carl’s memory.” Ezekiel elaborates. “I understand why he is... passionate.”

“You do?”

Ezekiel gives a nod to say that he does. “A father’s love never questions or falters. Henry and Genevieve’s happiness... I would destroy whole kingdoms if it meant they were spared suffering or peril.”

“I know you would,” Carol assures him. “But most importantly, they know you would. They love you deeply.”

“Perhaps I was too harsh on Grimes.”

“Perhaps.” Carol agrees giving his hand a small squeeze. “But something tells me he can take it.”

Reaching their bedroom, Carol opens the door then guides him towards the bed. “Now, let’s stop talking about Rick Grimes. I want to spend some more time in my husbands arms before we have to face a new day.”

Ezekiel grins before claiming her lips in a deep kiss. They are far too exhausted for anything else to develop but they take the time to undress each other before climbing into bed and cuddling close.

“I love you.” Carol whispers to him.

Ezekiel tightens his arms around Carol, giving her a tiny squeeze. “And I love you.”

“And don’t worry, if you ever stray from making sure Henry and Genevieve are your top priority, I will remind you.” Then she add with a sleepy smile. “And I will be right besides you in tearing down whatever kingdom or group dares to hurt our babies.”

She gives his chest a gentle kiss before burrowing against him one final time. “Now sleep, my love.”

Whether it is from exhaustion, or the calmness that settles over them from being wrapped around each other, Ezekiel soon falls asleep. It takes Carol a little longer to find rest but when she does she doesn’t worry about her children’s safety, or her husband’s happiness because she knows that in the walls of their kingdom, nothing can harm them.

And that gives her the peace she needs to find sleep.


	5. First Baths Make Papa Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel gives Genevieve her first bath while he and Carol playfully squabble on who gets to snuggle the Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended

“I can’t stop staring at you two.” Ezekiel’s low yet soft voice breaks through the silence that has settled around them. They rest comfortably in bed, with Carol leaning against their headboard, blankets bundled all around her, little Genevieve snuggled against her chest. Ezekiel lays besides her, his head propped up by his arms and pillow, gazing at them with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. “You are perfect.”

“And you are blind.” She narrows her eyes playfully at him. “Maybe we need to find an eye doctor.”

“No, no.” Ezekiel shakes his head at her. “You will not change my mind on this matter; you two are perfect. I am blessed to gaze upon the two of you.”

Turning to her daughter, who is currently sleeping against her chest, Carol lets a little smile slip. “Your Papa is crazy.” She whispers before laying a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

Genevieve simply grunts in her sleep, her little lips separating as a tiny sigh slips through them.

The weight of her daughter is so reassuring that she finds herself wanting to hold her every single second of the day. Just like Ezekiel, Carol can’t stop staring at her miracle baby, at their little princess, and practically finds herself smitten when she sees her husband holding their daughter against his chest, walking around their bed in the middle of the night in order to calm her cries, sleep in his eyes but infinitively patient.

“She is perfect and you are... Eileithyia reborn.” Ezekiel continues as he moves to sit on the bed then stretches his arms out to gather their little princess in his arms. 

Carol doesn’t want to let her go, even pouts at him before burying her nose in her daughter’s soft hair. After taking a deep breath of the sweet baby smell that she already knows is uniquely her daughter’s, Carol relinquishes her hold on Genevieve.

She practically melts as she sees Ezekiel cradle Genevieve close, her baby’s eyes opening to show the beautiful blue of her irises, her little hand batting against the skin of his chest.

She shakes her head to gather her thoughts before slowly making her way to the edge of the bed and sitting down. She takes in a couple of breaths before attempting to get up. Ezekiel expertly cradles Genevieve with one arm and offers her the other to help her get up.

Her recovery has been slow. Not only does she have to recover from the regular after-birth issues but she also has to recover from the scary effects of the eclampsia she’d suffered. She aches and parts of her body still burn when she moves, but every day she’s getting a little better. 

“Who is Eileithyia?” She asks amidst a wince as she allows her weight to settle in her new position, her body finding her center of gravity. 

“Goddess of childbirth. Daughter of Zeus and Hera.” The arm he had offered her moves to wrap around her waist, supporting her as best as he can. 

“Now I know you really are crazy.” She mumbles. “I don’t feel like a goddess and I certainly do not look like one.”

“I disagree.” 

She winces once more as they start walking, her lower body burning, but since it’s only a short distance to the area he has prepared, it doesn’t really bother her.

They are about to give Genevieve her first bath, at least that’s the plan. Ezekiel, as comfortable as he now is holding their child, has never given a squirming baby a bath. If he is anything like she was when Sophia was a baby, she knows he’s very nervous even if he’s not letting it show.

Once they are near the tub of water, he guides her to the rocking chair which he has dragged near the changing table where he placed the washing station. “Careful.” He reminds her as she lowers her body to the comfortable seat.

When she has settled, she opens her arms for her child. Ezekiel does the transfer quickly then goes to check on the temperature of the water. “Put the seat in the tub.” She instructs.

It’s not really a seat, but a bath recliner where the baby rests while keeping her head above the water, letting the parents comfortably give their child a bath. He does as instructed just as Carol starts to unbutton her daughter’s sleeper. 

“All ready for our little Princess.” Ezekiel promises and Carol can’t help but do a quick check to make sure that he has laid out the new clothes and the small towels with which he will clean Genevieve, as well as lay down a towel to prevent the baby from slipping

Carol wraps her in a small towel to keep her warm, then gives Genevieve a tiny kiss on the forehead. Their daughter, now a little more awake, shakes her hands against her mother’s face, happiness lighting up her whole face. “Off to Papa.” She tells her before Ezekiel moves to pick her up.

“Do I put her in with the towel?” He asks, his voice suddenly a little shaky.

“You can unwrap her.” Carol assures him from her place on the rocking chair. 

Once again she melts as she watches her husband carefully unwrap their baby, his whole body leaning back slightly and letting Genevieve’s weight settle on his chest. Genevieve instantly cuddles against him, rubbing her face slightly from side to side against his chest. With strong arms he gently lowers her into the shallow water.

Genevieve lets out a little cry at the new sensation, her whole face scrunching up as she decides whether she wants to let out a full blown cry. 

“No tears, my little princess.” Ezekiel begs . “Papa’s heart breaks every time you cry.”

Carol smirks at the interaction. “She’s gonna have you wrapped around her finger, isn’t she?”

Ezekiel sends a smile her way before turning once more to his daughter.

“Put your arm around her back, you still want to support her.” Ezekiel does as told, his hands shaking slightly as he holds their daughter.

“I got you.” He whispers as Genevieve finally settles down, her crying all but forgotten.

“Now wet one of the rags and clean her eyes, gently.”

“What if she cries?” He asks as he reaches for the rag. Careful not to let Genevieve slip, he dips the rag into the water then brings it out only to squeeze it as he makes a fist, taking off the excess water.

“She might cry but you have to keep going. Don’t worry, you are not hurting her as long as you are careful, she just has to get used to the sensation.” 

True to Carol’s words, Genevieve jumps slightly as the warm wet rag makes contact with her skin. She screws her eyes shut tightly and lets out a tiny cry of disdain.

“I know, I know.” Ezekiel soothes her by acknowledging her discomfort in a soft voice but continues to gently wash her eyes.

“That’s it.” Carol guides, already moving to get up from the rocking chair, unable to stay away from her child and husband. This is an important milestone in her daughter’s small life and she wants to be as close as possible to her. Perhaps her nearness will sooth her child as well as her husband. “Dip it again for the other eye.” 

After her eyes are cleaned and Genevieve is far calmer, her big blue eyes open and looking around, jumping from her father’s face to her mothers, her arms flail a little in the water which is a sensation she seems to like, giving them something a kin to a smile. 

“Is that a smile, my sweet baby?” Carol asks her, reaching over to gently trace her daughter’s cheek. Genevieve’s long dark eyelashes clump together, giving her a look of innocence neither of them can stand.

“I thought they don’t smile this early on.” Ezekiel teases his wife. Just a week ago he had thought that their baby was smiling at them and Carol had told him it was probably gas because babies didn’t smile that early in their lives.

“Shut up.” Carol tells him, gently bumping her shoulder to his arm, their height differences making him smile.

“Very well, how do I proceed?” Ezekiel puts aside the rag he used for her eyes and reaches for a second one. 

“Wet that one and clean her neck.” Carol instructs. “Careful with her head.”

Ezekiel’s hand trembles a little. Securing his daughter’s head had been one of his biggest fears the first week of Genevieve’s life and now, with a slippery baby in his hold, the old fear resurfaces with a vengeance. 

Seeing the way her husband starts to tremble, Carol places a hand on his lower back. “You’ve got this.” She promises. “Just pass the rag under her chin and she will tip her head back. Yes, just like that.” With Carol’s instructions Ezekiel manages to coax their daughter to look upward and quickly cleans her little neck. “Now, chest and back.”

He does the chest quickly, having easy access to it, the back proves to be a little harder. “Uhmmm...”

“Let the rag down and put your hand on her chest and neck.” Once Ezekiel has done as she has instructed, Carol continues, guiding him step by step. “Push her forward gently, just a little.”

Slowly Geneieve’s weight is transferred from one of her father’s arms to his hand, her little head resting comfortably against his wrist. Resting in his big hand, their baby looking so tiny and breakable, Genevieve cooes happily, her hands once again splashing the water. 

“She’s gonna be a handful when she’s older and we want to give her a bath.” Carol notes but smiles as she looks forward to bathing their little one and more than likely ending up soaked herself. “You got her back?”

“All clean.” Ezekiel promises as he rearranges their little one back to her previous position.

“Do her arms and bottom, then her legs.”

Once Genevieve has been fully cleaned, Ezekiel waits for Carol to reach for the fluffiest towel they have been able to find. Once she has it extended, Ezekiel prepars himself to lift her out of the tub.

“She’s going to be slippery, so get a good hold on her.” Carol warns him which Ezekiel quickly does. “Don’t drop her.”

“That doesn’t aid my fear.” He tells her with a soft frown.

Carol lets out a tiny smile but doesn’t say another word. When he finally gathers his courage he lifts up their baby and transfers her into Carol’s waiting arms. Carol, despite the wince she gives at having her daughter’s weight settle on her, cuddles her daughter close and slowly moves to the changing table which is right besides the bin.

“Oh look at my sweet princess.” Carol cooes at their daughter, already reaching for the baby lotion Henry had found in one of his searches. “Let’s put on some lotion so your skin doesn’t dry out.”

Ezekiel stands besides Carol as she smothers Genevieve’s skin with the lotion, humming to her daughter who now looks a little drowsy. “She’s falling asleep.”

“The bath always tires them. Sometimes she’ll even fall asleep during the bath.” She promises. “Can you hand me the baby powder?”

How they’ve managed to find all the baby necessities was beyond Carol’s knowledge, but she is eternally grateful to all of the Knights who have found them and who love to dote on her little one.

“We just want to put a little on her bottom, just so that she won’t get a diaper rash.” Carol explains then reaches for the cloth diaper that Nabila has made for them. 

Behind her, Ezekiel molds his chest to her back, his arms moving around her belly tenderly, not wanting to hurt her in any way but feeling the need to be physically connected to his girls. He rests his chin on her shoulder and watches her as she expertly place a diaper on their baby. Reaching over her arm, he gently threads his fingers through Genevieve’s soft hair. The little girl’s hair hasn’t quite decided if it wants to be like her father’s hair or her mothers, but he loves it all the same. 

Before she can ask, he is reaching for the clean sleeper and hands it to her, all the while not moving from her back.

There is something so comforting in having Ezekiel pressed against her, watching over them in something so trivial as dressing Genevieve. It makes her feel protected and loved, serving such a contrast to what she had experienced with Ed.

She can’t help but smile with happiness. 

“All done.” She whispers as she lifts Genevieve, holding her under her little arms before bringing her close to her face and kissing her chubby cheeks. Genevieve sleepily catches hold of her mother’s hair, her little mouth opening then closing around Carol’s nose, suckling hungrily. “That’s my cue.”

“Relinquish the Princess.” Ezekiel jokes, making his Shakespearean speech even more pronounced to elicit a reaction from his wife.

“Mine.” She refuses to give her baby up, instead cradling against her and rolling her eyes at Ezekiel who guides her to the bed, a arm around her waist and a hand on her hip.

“You will have to give her to me while you get comfortable in bed, my love.” 

“Watch me.” Carol doesn’t like it that her body has taken so long to heal, but she knows that after what she went through, she cannot speed up the process or pressure herself. Eventually, when she cannot get on bed without either jostling Genevieve too much or hurting herself, she hands over her little bundle to Ezekiel.

“There we go, come to Papa little one.” Ezekiel cradles her on one of his arms and Genevieve settles comfortably, looking up at her father with sleepy eyes.

Once Carol has laid down on her side and bared her breast, Ezekiel moves to the other side and gently places their daughter in front of her. Genevieve’s reaction is quick as she roots for a breast, her only source of food. 

Once their daughter has had her fill it is Ezekiel’s turn to rest against the headboard while Carol continues to lay on her side, her head resting on her pillow, a hand casually wrapped on her husband’s thigh. Ezekiel gently pats the baby’s back, waiting for the burping sound that signals she has gotten rid of the air she’s swallowed while greedily eating. 

“You have no idea what seeing you with her makes me feel.” Carol admits as she looks up at them. Ezekiel looks down at her, his eyes sparkling and his lips pulled into a smile. 

“Enlighten me.”

Carol purses her lips and snuggles against the comfortable mattress. “It’s almost like I can do anything.” She explains. “Just seeing you with her, seeing you both interacting with Henry… it makes me feel invincible. It makes me feel like I can fix this world and make it so much better, for her, for Henry, for you and our family.”

A hand moves away from Genevieve’s back and settles on Carol’s head. His fingers thread through her hair, gently caressing her scalp, massaging it like he knows she likes. Carol lets out a tiny moan of appreciation. “I feel the same way.” He admits to her. “Henry, Genevieve, and you… you make me strong, strong enough to face anything.”

A burp suddenly bounces off the walls as Genevieve releases the air in her tummy. Carol giggles as Ezekiel praises their little one. “That was a good one.” 

Genevieve lets out a full body smile, her mouth opening to show them her healthy gums as her little legs pull up towards her body, her arms cradled against her chest. “That’s definitively a smile.” Carol notes as Ezekiel lays down their baby in the middle of their bodies. 

“I agree.” Ezekiel confirms. He slides down until he’s face to face with Carol, their baby resting between them, her eyes slowly closing and her whole body relaxing. “You two are still perfect to me.” He whispers.

Carol closes her eyes, her body suddenly feeling heavy and tired. She doesn’t know if its because Genevieve has abandoned the realm of reality and is on her way to peaceful dreams, but she suddenly feels like all she can do is join her daughter in sleep. She doesn’t resist the pull. “I still say you need to get your eyes checked.” She mumbles before her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

Ezekiel smiles, watching over his sleeping wife and child, keeping Carol’s nightmares at bay and protecting his little one from ever having to suffer a bad dream. 

“You two are still perfect to me.” He whispers. “And you always will be.”


	6. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve hears two men talking about her mother and a man called Dixon, whoemevrr he is. She doesn’t like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Genevieve is property of the author.

She misses her big brother and he’s only been gone for a few days. The three longest days of her life.

The instant she heard that her brother wanted to go to Hilltop to learn from the Smithy how to fix Kingdom, she felt like she could cry at any moment. They have been together since the moment she was born, thick as thieves every time they go on an adventure, sharing everything they had and protecting each other at every turn; Henry teaching her how to use the stick and Genevieve making sure he didn’t grow bored by telling him all she has learned. 

She begged him to stay with huge tears in her eyes, holding tightly to his neck as he hugged her close, but he told her she had to be brave and to watch over their parents and that he would be back before she knew it. He rode off, sitting on the wagon by their Mama, as Genevieve cried silently and waved goodbye from her perch on her Papa’s hip.

She doesn’t know how long it takes for someone to learn all about metal and how to fix it, but she hopes it’s not long because he’s only been gone two days and she already thinks it’s an eternity. Not even playing in the mud, as she’s doing right now, helps her feel any better.

She misses him and she wants him back.

It also doesn’t help that their Mama left with him. This is the longest she’s been away from her and she doesn’t like it. 

“Do you know when Carol will be back? I need her to approve something for the festival.” A man’a voice filters trough to her playing spot.

Genevieve knows her mother’s name as well as she knows her own. As soon as she hears it her little head pops up and she pays close attention to the grown-ups conversation.

“Nah.” She hears a second man answer. “The King said she went in search of Daryl, who knows how long that will take.”

“Daryl? The guy with the crossbow?”

“Yeah. Supposedly they are best friends but who knows. I’ve heard rumors.”

“Rumors?” There’s a bit of shuffling sounds but Genevieve remains quiet and vigilant.

“Yeah. Last time I went to Hilltop, Aaron told me he always thought that Carol and Dixon would end up together. I guess everyone was surprised that the King and Carol got married, they were all talking about it.”

Together?

Genevieve has learned a lot of things in her short four years of life, but one thing she learned very early on was what the word “together” meant. 

Together means they are a family. Together means they loved each other. Together means that no matter what they choose to be at each other side, keeping their backs safe, never abandoning the other, never letting them go long without them knowing how much they meant to each other.

But her mother is not “together” with Dixon, so why did everyone think they would be? She is in love with her Papa, Genevieve has heard her say so all her life. 

“Well, you know how it is, sometimes you love someone and sometimes you fall out of love.” She hears the first man’s voice declare. 

“Apparently they were very close or at least close enough that Aaron got the impression they would end up together. Now she’s gone to look for him. One thing could lead to the other. Maybe this time they will end up together and she will divorce the King and never come back to King...”

“That’s just wrong dude! Carol loves the King, and she left with Henry. Have some respect.” 

They were wrong. Her mama had told her she would be back in four days. That meant four times she had to wake up and by that fourth time her Mama would be there to wake her up with kisses and soft words followed by belly tickles like she always does. Her mama never lies to her but the sudden thought that maybe that Dixon man wouldn’t let her mama come back makes her feel cold. 

“You never know.” She hears the man mumble as they start moving away. “You just never know.”

She’s heard enough. First her brother leaves to Hilltop of all places, then she hears someone say that her Mama doesn’t love her Papa and that she might not come back.

How dare they?

With a huff she gets up from her hiding place and brushes her hands together over and over until she gets most of the mud off. She knows her Papa is not gonna be extremely happy of her current muddy state but she doesn’t care. She’s mad, confused, and even if she doesn’t want to admit it, she’s scared. She wants her mother to be back, she wants her brother to be back, and she wants Dixon as far away as he can be from her family.

Her boot clad feet carry her thru Kingdom and to her father’s throne room where he is talking to Aunt Nabila about the festival.

“Papa!” She calls out, catching her father’s and Aunt Nabila’s attention. She knows her manners, knows that when adults are talking she needs to wait for her turn patiently, just like they wait for her to be done, but the sudden bubble of fear growing inside her squashes away all her lessons.

“My little Princess!” Her Papa exclaims as he bends down and opens his arms. 

She starts running as soon as she sees him move, her little arms open to be picked up by her strong father. Somewhere along the way her anger at the men’s words melts away completely and in its place grows fear of the unknown, unfounded fear she can not control, fear that continues to bubble inside of her and overpowers her completely. What if her mother really did get ‘together’ with Daryl? What if she left them? What if she never saw her again?

By the time she makes it to his arms she’s bawling, deep sobs she cannot control roll out of her in waves. A steady stream of tears rolling down her face.

“What’s wrong, Genevieve?” Her father’s voice changes from happy and perky to deeply confused and worried. “Princess?”

She buries her face in his dreads, whimpering as she does, rubbing her face back and forth against his hair. 

“Hey, sweetheart what’s wrong?” Her father attempts to soothe her. “Did you get hurt? Your mother will not be pleased with me if you did.”

Somehow his words make it worse and she cries louder as she buries her face even more. She doesn’t want her mama to be angry at her Papa.

“What’s wrong, Princess Genevieve?” Nabila tries to comfort her by placing a hand on her back but she only cries louder, pulling herself away from the kind touch she’d otherwise welcome. That is not the touch that she needs or wants.

“Want Mama.” She declares amidst her sobs.

“Perhaps we should continue our exchange at a later time.” She hears her father tell Nabila. She’s not sure what her Aunt replies but she hears her footsteps as she walks away.

“Want Mama.” She repeats in case her father has forgotten in the couple of seconds that have passed since she last declared her need for her mother.

“I wish your Mama was here too.” Her father admits to her. She’s always known that her father is at his happiest when her mother is nearby so she accepts his words until she remembers why her mother is gone.

Her sobbing renews once again and continues even as her father pulls back to look into her blue eyes. “What’s wrong, my little princess.”

“Mama’s gone.” She whimpers, her hands raising to rub her eyes. “Forever!”

“Not forever, never forever,” he tries to reassure her. She knows her father is a wise man, a man who always tells the truth, but if he isn’t lying to her then why did the men say that she left to find that man? That maybe Mama and that man would get together and her mama would never come back?

Had she told her she loves her before her Mama left with Henry? Does her Mama know how much she loves and needs her and wants her to come back? 

She’s always known her mom’s first priority is her family; her Papa, her brother and herself, and she tries to tell herself that, but again the fear and worry twist the words inside of her, twist the many times her Mama has told her she loves her. She’s confused and worried and it’s all too much for her to process calmly.

“She only left to guard your brother’s journey to Hilltop.” He reminds her.

Genevieve, sure of what she’s understood and now knows, shakes her head vigorously, her curls bouncing as she did. “Mama went for Dixon.” She declares with a pout. “Mama left! I want my Mama.”

“Dixon?” Her father sounds as confused as she had been when she heard the two man talking. “What worries you, young one?”

Her father moves to sit on one of the benches laid in front of his throne. She instantly cuddles on his lap, one of her hands reaching for one of the dreads on her father’s head, playing with it, soothing herself, the other turning into a tiny first with her thumb sticking out which she quickly plucks into her mouth. 

“I cannot resolve the Princess’ problems if the Princess will not talk to her father about them.”

Genevieve whimpers and tightens her hold on her father’s dread. Reluctantly she pulls her thumb out of her mouth and looks up at her father. “Mama?”

“With Henry.” Her father reminds her.

“Coming back?” She mumbles with a tremble of her voice.

“As soon as your brother is settled at Hilltop she will return to our home.” Her father sounded quite sure that her mother would be returning, which brought her a blossom of hope. 

“Dixon?”

“Is your mama’s best friend. Your mother has recounted the tales of their adventures to you, has she not?” 

Genevieve shakes her head.

“Has your Mama not told you about Daryl, the Archer? How he searched for your sister Sophia? How he helped train her and make sure she knew her strength?”

“Hunter?” Genevieve whimpers our, her eyes showing the sudden recognition. She nods her head vigorously. Of course her mother had told her, she always told Henry and herself how Daryl had made sure she was psychically able to fight the walkers and whomever might try to hurt her. “Dixon is Daryl?”

“Yes, my sweet princess.” Her father assures her. “Mama went in search of the hunter.”

“Why?” She tilts her head to the side, her curls bouncing along, her curious eyes sparkling. 

“Mama went to request his help. She hopes he will guard Henry at Hilltop.” Her father explains.

It makes sense now. Now that she knows who Dixon is she knows that her Mama will come back to them. The man had been wrong; her Mama was not together with Dixon, with Daryl. Mama loves him but she loves him just like she loves Henry, her best friend. Genevieve bites her lip and curls against her father, tears once more inundating her eyes out of shame of ever doubting her Mama, of ever letting her fear get the best of her. “I’m sorry.” She whimpers.

“Whatever for?”

Genevieve sniffles and thinks of hiding her face against his chest once more. Henry’s instructions of being brave come back to her, as do her mother’s words of always facing her mistakes, so she remains looking at her father. “I thought Mama left forever. I heard the men say she loves Daryl and not you and I was angry.”

She sees her father’s nose flare, an indication that he is displeased. She knows it is not at her though so she continues. “I was afraid Papa. I thought... Maybe Mama left us.”

“Has she ever given you reason to doubt her love for us?” He asks in a soft caring voice.

“No, Papa.”

“Has your Mama ever lied to you?”

“No, Papa.”

“Has she ever left and not returned?”

Again Genevieve shakes her head, this time she looks down at her lap, her hand letting go of his dread and joining her other hand to immediately start wiggling her fingers together. “No.”

Her father embraces her, his finger moving under her chin to gently raise her face to look at him. He is not mad, at least not with her, instead he is smiling down at her, his eyes shinning with love. “At times men who do not know us, who do not understand us, are willing to spin tales that are untrue. At times it is done to hurt us, at times it is because they themselves are hurting. Whatever their reason is, we must not let us shake the foundations we know are true; your mother loves you and Henry with all her being, she would sacrifice her very life to make sure both of you are safe, as would I.”

“They said Mama was gonna divorce you.” She squeaks out. “And marry Dixon.”

Her father starts laughing that infectious laugh he has. She can’t help but smile at his reaction even though she doesn’t fully understand it.

“Genevieve, I love your mother like I have never and will never love anyone else. Your mother is the center of my universe, along with you and Henry. I swore to always love her and protect her just as she swore to love and protect me. I have no doubt of your mother’s love, never will.” He leans down slightly so that they are eye to eye. “Still, if your Mama were to come to me and ask for leave, for permanent leave from our vows, I would give them to her. Not because I do not love her but because her happiness is the most important thing for me. I wouldn’t want to force her at my side if it meant that she was unhappy.”

“Mama is happy!” Genevieve reminds him, not liking the idea of her parents separating, even in an unreal scenario. 

“She is.” He agrees. “And when she says she loves me I believe her because I know it to be true. I can see it. I can feel it. She doesn’t always have to verbalize it for me to know.”

He was right; although her Mama always told her she loved her when she woke up, when she left for a short mission, or when she went to sleep, she always felt her love. She knew that her Mama’s love was in every breakfast she prepared, in the way she would read to her and play with her hair, in the way she hugged her and peppered her face with kisses, in the way she kissed her boo boos and made sure they didn’t get icky, in the way she tucked her in at night, and taught her how to protect herself. She even felt her love when she was being grounded or told she had done something wrong.

Did her Papa feel it the same way?

“She loves Daryl, their bond is unique and strong, and I am thankful he has been by her side when she has needed him, but never have I question her love for either of us because I know where your mother’s heart is at.”

“With you, Papa.” Genevieve assures him.

“And with you, and your brother.” Her father adds.

“And our home!”

“Yes, and Kingdom.” Her father agrees. “People can say whatever they wish to say, but we know the truth, don’t we?”

Genevieve nods eagerly, her little hands raising to rub at her eyes, wiping away the last of her tears. She gives her father a smile which he mirrors. “I will say sorry to Mama, when she comes back.”

“I believe she would appreciate it.” 

Genevieve nods because she knows her Mama will be sadden by the fear she had felt earlier. “Will Mama be mad at me?”

Her father shakes his head right away. “I don’t believe so, unless she finds a muddy little monster instead of her wonderful daughter.” His fingers find her middle as he tickles her and Genevieve giggles loudly, squirming to get away.

“Bath time, Papa!” She declares before throwing her arms around his neck, effectively stopping his tickle attack and securing herself against him.

“Bath time it is!”

 

~~~

After a long day and an equally long night, Genevieve is waken by a soft kiss on her cheek. She’s so tired she doesn’t even open her eyes, only snuggles down deep into her blankets.

“Was she okay? She was so sad with Henry leaving.” She hears her mother’s soft voice but it sounds far away. 

“Our Princess was mostly at peace.”

“Mostly?”

She hears her father’s sigh as she opens and closes her mouth sleepily, a thumb coming up for her to suck. 

“There was a moment of fear, but her worries were addressed and she seemed to find peace afterwards.”

She doesn’t hear her mother answer, instead she feels her soft touch as she smooths a hand over her hair and forehead. “About Henry?” She finally hears.

“No,” her father answers. “About you leaving us. It appears our daughter heard two men talking about you and about your friendship with Daryl. They seemed to think you were divorcing me and leaving us in favor of the woods.”

“Daryl? Why would she think that?”

“She only knows him as Daryl, the hunter. She wasn’t sure who Dixon was and thought you didn’t love us anymore.”

She hears her mother sigh and Genevieve tries to open her eyes to see whether she’s mad at her or not. She’s so tired that she’s unable to open them.

“I eased her fears, my love.”

She feels her mother’s touch once again before the bed dips as if someone moved off her bed. She hears footsteps move away from her. “Did you have ‘fears’ as well?”

“Never. I know where your heart is and I have never doubted your intentions, nor your love.” Her father assures her mother. “She was scared, nothing more. The loss of her brother to Hilltop, and the separation from you fueled that fear. My hesitation to let Henry part from us and my need to protect both of you and accompany you to Hilltop didn’t aid in the matter. We conversed, she will come to you when she wakes and ask forgiveness.”

She hears the sound of a soft kiss. She’s always loved to see her mother and father show their love, and even though she cannot open her eyes at the moment she can’t help but smile. 

“Come, tell me how you found the hunter. Did he agree to look after our son?” 

Genevieve doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation, sleep finally claiming her. Whatever it was, though, she knows that there will be nothing in it for her to worry. Her mother loves her, she loves Henry and she loves her father and would never leave them. She knows this, she feels it just as strongly as she’s ever felt anything. There is no doubt in her mind about it.


End file.
